


Start the Car and Take Me Home

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just tonight, I won’t leave— and I’ll lie, and you’ll 8elieve.<br/>Just tonight, I will see…<br/>That it’s all 8ecause of me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start the Car and Take Me Home

She’s really good at deflecting responsibility when it’s convenient for her. She’s absolutely brilliant at it. She can punch someone square in the face and convince them without a doubt that they had run into her fist—and she has.

Of course when she wants to take responsibility for something, she will tear it right out of the hands of the person really responsible. It doesn’t matter if taking responsibility will have a negative result; If she wants the credit, she’ll have it.

She’s horrible.

She’s magnificent.

She is as talented at spinning tales as some people are at singing or dancing. It is almost an art, the way she does it. Her silver tongue is as graceful as any ballerina. The sky is red, the grass is purple the moon is made of mozzarella, and none of your relationship problems are her fault except for the ones she wants.

She’s a mess.

She’s flawless.

She’s the most beautiful creature you have ever laid eyes on. She is cruel and selfish and absolutely perfect.

She’s tearing you to pieces. You can’t live without her.

She’s poison.

She’s potion.

In the end, she’s a drug.

You stay up for hours on end waiting for her to come home every night, no matter how tired you are. You can’t sleep, because what if she only comes home long enough to grab some clothes and you miss her? You’ve stayed up all night countless times, only going to bed (or sleeping where you fall) when you hear her turn the key.

How many times have you wondered, “Will tonight be the night she decides not to come back?”

Sometimes the insecurity becomes too much and you ask her to take you along. You sit in dark corners of abandoned buildings or wait out in the car, keeping the radio low and holding yourself tight until she yanks the door open, slams it closed, hits the gas and gets the two of you the hell out.

Her influence is more powerful than any drug.

You don’t like her lifestyle. The adrenaline, the danger—it isn’t your thing. However, you love her.

Lately, you’ve begun to wonder if your love for her should really be this much stronger than your love for yourself.

Addiction is a powerful thing, and those nights that she stays home and in your arms are a high you can’t do without.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Pretty Reckless', "Just Tonight". Can also be found here: http://whatevertheheckles.tumblr.com/post/18882023445/start-the-car-and-take-me-home-for-poyyo


End file.
